1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a fan module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system (e.g. a personal computer or a server host) generates exhaust heat during operation, and the amount of the exhaust heat varies, depending on the operating time and the efficiency of the computer system. When the exhaust heat is gradually accumulated in the computer system, the internal temperature of the computer system will rise, thereby affecting the operating efficiency of the computer system, even causing a system crash. Therefore, a computer system may be provided with a heat dissipation device (e.g. a fan) to dissipate the exhaust heat generated during operation.
However, the rotation of the fan may cause vibration, and the vibration amplitude increases when the rotation speed of fan increases. This vibration has an influence on the performance of internal electronic components of the computer system. For a server, the fan is usually fixed to the server's chassis, so the vibration caused by the rotation of the high-speed fan is thus transferred to such peripherals as the hard disks, which affects the performance of these peripherals, and may even damage them. As a result, the vibration problem caused by fan rotation needs to be addressed.